In a cauldron
by victoriacole
Summary: What happens if two best friends get trapped in a cauldron. oneshot. Extremely short


A/N; Mostly speaking, extremely short.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine. Anything reconizeable is.

* * *

'I've finished it! The shrinking potion!' Hermione Granger exclaimed, running into the Gryffindor Common room.

'Why do you want to be small?' Ron asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Not me, Ronald! This!' Hermione held up a giant rat.

'Um, Hermione, Not to be rude or anything, but why do you have a rat the size of a dog?' Harry looked at her, barely containing a laugh.

'He got accadentally hit by the enlarging spell, and I offered to shrink him, but I didn't want to use the spell to shrink him, I wanted to get extra credit potions. But, it dosen't matter, because Snape wouldn't give me extra credit anyway, so I used it for this little guy.' Hermione answered, like it was everyday an overlarged rat was created.

'She really is mental.' Ron whispered to Harry.

'Oh, Ronald! You wouldn't like it if _you _were shrunk, would you?' Hermione snapped.  
'Yeah, and when exactly am I going to shrink?' Ron snapped back.

'YOU NEVER KNOW!' Hermione yelled.

'I DO KNOW! I KNOW I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK THAT LITTLE FLASK OF LIQUID!' Ron argued.

Hermione got so fed up, she threw down the potion. The potion flicked around their feet, and they shrunk.

'OH! NO! RONALD! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!' a doll-sized Hermione yelled.

'Um, guys, did you notice you're on the edge of a--' Harry couldn't finish his sentance, for the simple fact they fell into a cauldron. 'Cauldron.' Harry mumbled continuing his previous sentance. 'I'm glad I was sitting.' Harry chuckled.

'Oh, Hermione, this is ALL your fault! If you hadn't gotten me angry and yelling!' Ron grumbled.

'My fault? MY FAULT? You irritating little-'

'GUYS! Stop it!' Harry stopped the arguement. 'Now, that's settled, I'm going to go visit Hagrid.' Harry bid goodbye, and ran through the portrait hole.

'Now, look!' Ron huffed.

'Well, On the bright side, I have my homework to do' Hermione Smiled and sat down.

Hermione and Ron were quiet for a while, until Ron broke the silence 'This is stupid, we can't even have a good conversation without arguing! What's wrong with that?'

'Um, Everything? Ronald, listen, I'm really sorry for getting us into this mess.' Hermione sighed.

'It's alright. At least you haveyour potions essay to work on, I have nothing!' Ron Sighed.  
'You can start. I have extra parchment.' Hermione suggested.  
'Okay.' Ron took the parchment and started. Every minute, he would glance at Hermione.

'Ronald, is there something wrong?' Hermione asked, genuine concern on her face.

'No, why?'

'Well, you're flushed.' Hermione said, pointing to his red cheeks.

'Oh, yeah, I'm fine.' Ron said, blushing. They went back to work. Ron sighed again. He got up and walked over to Hermione, Pulled her books out of her hands, pulled her up and did the unbelieveanbe. Ron kissed her!

'I'm--er--sorry. I didn't--' Ron stammered, embarassed.

'No, Don't be.' Hermione smiled, and kissed him. 'I've been waiting for that for a while.' she confessed.

'Hermione! Ron!' Harry's voice cut through the moment. 'I've found out how to get you guys back to normal, Just hop onto my hand!' he put his hand into the cauldron, and pulled them up. 'Drink this.' He gave them glasses of a yellowy substance.

They drank it and went back to normal.

'Thanks Harry' Ron said, Kissing Normai-sized Hermione.

'Is there something I missed?' Harry looked at the new couple.'This was expected, though.'

'What do _that _mean?!' Ron asked, shocked.

'You guys fancied eachother forever.'

'Have not!' Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

'Pa-leese! It is obvious!' An evesdropping Lavender Brown cut in.

'Oh, maybe it has been, But I'm with her now, so there's nothing to worry about.' Ron said, ears scarlet.

'Yeah, I'm going to bed. It's late.' Harry said, yawning.

'I agree, I'm tired!' Lavender walked away. Soon it was just Ron and Hermione left in the Common room.

'So, G'night!' Ron said.

'Wait, Don't go anywhere!' Hermione said.

'Wha-' Hermione kissed him goodnight.

'Goodnight, Ron.' And with that, they both walked up the stairs to their dorms.

* * *

A/N; Pleease Read and Review! ) 


End file.
